


We Look Divine

by missfalcon51



Category: Bowie - Fandom, David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension, So deeply sorry, Travel, l couldn’t help myself sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: Reader and David Bowie go on a trip... but get really horny during a train ride.———I already regret this lol
Relationships: David Bowie/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We Look Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The reader in this story is completely gender neutral, so you can adapt it to your own gender. So by that I mean... when I say ‘hole’, it can be an ass, vagina, ear, nostril... whatever floats your boat!
> 
> I feel like there aren’t enough Ao3 works on David Bowie... or at least any of this kind!
> 
> So here is my addition!

You and David were going on a weekend away to visit his parents. David was kind of shitting himself about the whole thing because it would be the first time he introduced you to them as his partner, and he was really nervous as he didn’t have such a great relationship with his parents and desperately wanted to impress them.

You on the other hand, were as cool as a cucumber. You were very likeable, and people always loved you. David, (even though he was a nervous wreck himself, he still felt the need to comfort you) had assured you many times that they would love you, although you weren’t sure _who_ he was assuring; you or himself.

David had been fussing for days about what he would wear, what he would bring, what he would say. Even just an hour ago he was getting all stressed as he couldn’t find the train tickets. You just took his hand, gently reminding him that they were in your pocket.

Now the two of you sat on the grotty train up to Brixton, and your calmness had somewhat rubbed off on David. You sat beside each other in your long, colourful coats and hats, shoulders touching as you both stared out of the window. The only sound that could be heard was the slow rock of the train on the tracks, and the occasional crackle of somebody’s newspaper page.

You needed to distract yourselves from one another, as there was another slight issue present now.

The two of you were absolutely sinfully horny.

It had started about ten minutes ago, when David had gotten a random boner, which then lead to subtle touching of one another under your coats, which them lead to _this._ This moment in time where the two of you couldn’t so much as look stone another without driving yourselves further into this hole.

You wanted nothing more than to get to your hotel as soon as possible. You would be staying there for the night as there wasn’t a spare room in David’s family home.  
However, there was still half an hour left of your journey, and you could feel your boyfriend incredibly tense as he sat next to you, trying to control his raging boner.

“How are you holding up?” You said quietly, your voice louder than expected in the quiet carriage filled with a few people minding their own business. 

“I’ll make it” He whispered back through gritted teeth. “If we don’t make eye contact then we’ll be fine.”

You let out a small chuckle. “Keep going, solider, we’re nearly there.”

He nodded quickly, turning his face back towards the window. 

You had to admit, you were dealing with your own arousal a lot better than he was, but that by no means meant that it wasn’t still a huge struggle.

You couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his perfect face. Those features chiselled by the gods were glowing in the cold light of the view outside the window, making him look incredibly distinguished, yet so _sexy._

You were positively burning between your legs.

A moment later, the train went through a tunnel, briskly cutting off the cold light and replacing it with the warm tones of the old carriage lamps, bathing his face in a whole new light, bringing out the golden and red tones in his hair.

You tried to look away, as his image wasn’t helping with your own situation. However, everywhere you looked, everything was _sexy._ Even the shape of the lamps looked at though they were in the shapes of dicks.

You bit your lip, sighing quietly. This was torture. 

Suddenly, you felt somebody take your hand, intertwining your fingers and squeezing softly.

“Almost there” David whispered.

You stayed holding tightly to one another’s hands, praying that you could just teleport to your hotel, until the guard announced that you had arrived in Brixton.

“Ohthankfuck” David sighed softly from beside you, and you grabbed your bags, making for the door as quickly as you could.

“Go, go, go, go!” You yelled over the sudden loud bustle of Brixton railway station, running along to the ticket barriers with your own overnight bag in tow, David hurrying after you with a considerably bigger bag that he needed for all his hair-maintenance products. ‘Yes, [Y/N], I _do_ need to take three conditioners.’ He had said that morning while he packed, squeezing everything into the shoulder bag, ‘Can’t have my hair being a mess’

One would assume you were both running to catch a train, not that you were an incredibly horny young couple just trying to get to your hotel to bang it out.

“Here’s your ticket,” You said breathlessly, “Quick, go!” 

Now through the barriers, you both joined hands again, running out of the station and down the high street towards the hotel. You hadn’t realised just how far it was; and you were running for at least five minutes solid down the busy streets before it came into view, towering above the other small buildings. You could’ve sworn you’d seen a halo around it.

“Come on, baby” He said loudly above the noise, holding his hat down onto his head as he ran with one hand, and holding yours with the other, leaving his bag weighing down his shoulder. You dodged between the confused people walking down the street, calling out apologies as you bolted towards the hotel as if your lives depended on it. 

It was cold outside, but you were feeling hot as hell, and no matter of climate was about to change that.

In some ways, you were a sight for sore eyes. Your antics brought colour to the sleepy town, your laughter making people look your way — Some would frown and shake their heads at these two young weirdos, and some would smile.

“Oh- Oh lord” David sighed, running up to the glass door of the hotel and holding it open for you. 

How you had both managed to stay so horny throughout that entire thirty-minute journey was a wonder, but if anything, your desperation had increased. You stumbled through the door, grabbing your boyfriend and pulling him in after you, dashing towards the front desk to check in.

You both let out frustrated groans as you saw that there was a short queue of about four people. They turned around, shooting you dirty looks.

You looked at one another, trying to suppress a giggle at their annoyance. It wasn’t noisy as such in there, but there were a few conversations going on, meaning that you would have the privacy of talking amongst yourselves without everyone hearing.

David snaked an arm around your shoulders, squeezing you close to him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against your ear, making you shiver as he whispered.

“I’m going to give you the night of your life, honey. The minute we get into that room, I’m gonna-“

“Next!” The lady at the desk interrupted that sexy talk, motioning for you to come forward.

“Do you have a booking?” She asked, pushing her heavy-rimmed glasses a little further up her nose, beaded bracelets clattering together. 

“Yes,” David said quickly, squeezing you close to him. “Jones. Um... or Bowie? What did I book it as, [Y/N]?”

Hopeless!

 _”I_ booked it as [Y/L/N]” You rolled your eyes, giggling as you waited for the receptionist to tap the name into the computer.

“Thank you dear” David chuckled, giving your ass a subtle squeeze, making the people behind you in the queue tut disapprovingly.

“Room 401” The receptionist droned, holding out a key.

You barely had time to mutter a thank you before David had grabbed the key in one hand, and your hand in the other, dragging you towards the elevator quicker than you had ever gone.

The hotel was pretty big, and so you had to hold on for those few minutes it would take to find your room.

However, the minute you had got yourselves into the _otherwise empty_ elevator and the doors had closed, you were all over each other. David had you pressed up against the mirrored wall, hands roaming all over your body. You moaned, grinding your hips against his groin, making him gasp, nibbling at your ear.

All you could feel, see, hear, _taste,_ was him, and it was delightful.

Suddenly, your eyes widened as you felt the lift come to a stop and the doors begin to open.

“Shit!” You cursed quietly, pushing David off of you and quickly arranging you both to look completely innocent.

“What was-“ He started to protest, until he saw the elderly couple walk into the elevator. “...Oh”

They gave you suspicious glances, but didn’t say anything as you used all of your willpower not to turn around and attack his lips again with your own.

You turned your head slightly and caught a glimpse of you both in the mirror. 

Oh _God!_ You looked a mess. Your hair was all over the place from his hands holding it, your lips were pink and swollen, and you both just looked utterly _fucked._

David shot you a sideward glance, grinning charmingly before giving you a wink that just went straight to your groin.

You praised the skies as the other couple left the elevator, waiting patiently for the doors to just close already.

 _Just one more floor._

David was back on you immediately, kissing you senseless and grinding up against you, trying not to make too much noise. — Even when he was being a horny little bitch, he was still always considerate of the neighbours.

Finally, the doors opened to reveal your corridor. Gosh, it was long.

You grabbed David by the hand once again, both of you running and giggling like school children towards the holy grail that was your awaiting hotel room.

Thankful couldn’t even begin to describe how you both felt as you arrived at the door.

“Get the keys out, go, hurry!” You whined as David fumbled with the keys, shoving them into the door.

Hmm... a premonition.

He practically rammed himself into the door, getting it open. You both flew inside, throwing off your coats, bags and shoes faster than the speed of light.

“Fucking FINALLY!” David yelled, throwing his hands up to the skies as the threw the door shut.

You were on him in seconds, pinning him up against the door and kissing him deeply. 

“Come here” He mumbled, lifting you up with his strong arms and wrapping your legs around his waist and running over to the bed with you in his arms.

He laid you down gently, before climbing on top of you, throwing his shirt off in the process. You let out a needy whine as he began sucking dark hickeys onto your neck and exposed collarbone, his strong hands holding you down firmly.

“I can’t resist you, [Y/N]” He murmured against your skin. “You’re a fucking masterpiece, you know that?”

You let out some kind of strangled noise that could be taken as a ‘thank you’, a ‘fuck you’, or a ‘fuck _me.’_

David chose to hear the latter.

He stood up to pull his pants off, and you took advantage of the time to undress yourself completely, waiting patiently as he stood there, still pulling off his boxers.

“Hurry up!” You complained, but stopped as soon as you saw his huge erection spring free, hitting his stomach with a soft pat. “Oh my-“

“So bossy...” He teased, slowly climbing back on top of you. The feeling of skin-on-skin felt _amazing,_ and you both moaned simultaneously as your parts brushed together.

It was then that you realised that you were an absolute saint for being able to hold on that long.

He settled between your legs, running a hand through your hair, smiling lovingly before kissing you again, tongues moving together carelessly as lewd sounds filled the small room.

You gasped as he reached a hand down, slowly beginning to finger your hole.

“Fuck...” You gasped, biting at his lower lip and pushing up onto his long fingers. He just smirked, pushing them further in. 

You started jerking him off at the same rhythm, making him groan loudly.

“You’re gonna kill me, [Y/N]” He gasped, picking up the speed once again, pumping into you like there was no tomorrow.

Within minutes, you were lying there with David seated between your legs, both staring at one another with such lust and anticipation.

“You ready, baby?” He asked, lining his aching cock up with your entrance. 

“You really have to... ask that?” You gasp as he starts slowly rubbing the head of his leaking cock against the skin there.

He pushed in almost halfway, causing you both to cry out simultaneously. His face was flushed, eyes wide and glistening.

He was perfect.

“Is this... okay?” He choked out, one hand on your thigh, using the other one to lock your fingers together.

“Mm hm!” You nodded quickly in confirmation. “God, just move!”

He chuckled. “You needy little thing”

His speech soon merged into another high-pitched moan as he pushed in all the way, squeezing your hand as he did so.

You tried to keep your breathing steady as he began slowly thrusting in and out, leaning down so that he could kiss you. The rhythm picked up quickly, and the bed squeaked under all the movement.

The room was once again filled with lewd sounds as he slammed into you harder and harder, kissing you everywhere he could reach.

“I-I’m close, David” You gasped, moving your hips to match his rhythm. “Really close.”

“I know, baby, I know” He mumbled into the kiss. “Come for me.”

You let out an obscene moan as you rapidly approached the finish line, digging your fingers into his back and raking them through his hair. You felt so good — better and better with every thrust, until he rammed into you super hard, making you see stars as you came with a loud cry.

Your body tended up, before relaxing totally.

“Fuckkkk!” David screamed rather loudly, coming himself as soon as your walls tightened around him, spilling out inside of you.

“Oh my... oh my-“ You panted as he collapsed on top of you, holding you in his arms loosely, chest rising and falling rapidly. You carded your fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head that was resting on your chest. “That was...”

“Show stopping, amazing, beautiful, much, _much,_ needed” He said quietly into your skin, making you chuckle.

“Yes darling, that.”

David grabbed a towel that had been placed on the bed, and gently cleaned you both with it, before tossing it to the side and lying back down, caressing your face affectionately.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He smiled, brushing your noses together.

“I know.” You grinned smugly. “I’m the only one keeping us in one piece half the time.”

“You are” He chucked. “Without you, if have gotten on the wrong train, lost the tickets, forgotten to book the room, and ended up wanking down an alleyway in a cardboard box!”

You laughed loudly at this random description, but agreed with that statement 100%.

There was a sharp knock at the wall, making you both jump and stare at one another in confusion and shock.

An angry, muffled voice came through the wall. “Will you keep it down in there?! For fucks sake...” 

David quickly covered his mouth as he snorted with laughter, but stared at you like a naughty child that had just been caught misbehaving. 

You couldn’t help but laugh silently along with him.

“It’s been a pretty good trip so far then, hasn’t it?” He mused, pulling the duvet over you both and cuddling up to you.

“Absolutely” You grin, faces close together, taking in his beauty, before getting your practical head back on, sitting up. “You know, we should start getting ready now. We have to be at your parents house in-“

“Shhhhh” He interrupted you, pulling you back down next to him and holding you close. “Not yet. Just lie here with me first.”

You nod, smiling and snuggling into him, inhaling his sweet scent. You loved how his hair tickled your face when you lay next to him. You would probably have to help him do all the styling business later.

But that was later. For now, you lay so entwined with the love of your life that you were practically one person.

You were certain that you do that for the rest of your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SORRY — I’M A HORNY LITTLE BITCH, OKAY?!


End file.
